Un Colegio Lleno de Sorpresas
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: **YAOI** En el colegio de Domino se reunen varias actividades desde futbolistas hasta cantantes y tambien se reune el amor los celos y la envidia  todos los personajes de Yugioh participan
1. Chapter 1 1ra parte

PERSONAJES

PERSONAJES

YUGI MOTO: tiene 16 años y vivía en Londres es buen estudiante y un buen cantante aunque su carácter tímido le haga ocultar lo que realmente le gusta

YAMI SUZUKI: tiene 17 años es muy popular entre los chicos el colegio es un gran futbolista pero lo que mas ama es cantar aunque lo haga a escondidas

SETO KAIBA: 17 años es uno de los mejores amigos de Yami no le gusta otra cosa que no se el futbol

JOEY WEELHER: 16 años y primer amigo de Yugi odia el futbol y le gusta cantar y esta perdidamente enamorado de un jugador de futbol del equipo de Yami

RYU TAKAYA: 16 años amigo de Joey y de Yugi el ama cantar al igual que sus amigos él esta enamorado de un chico que juega en el equipo de Yami

BAKURA YAMADA: 17 años amigo de Yami y Seto y es un gran jugador de futbol al igual que Seto no le gusta otra cosa que no sea el futbol

MALIK HAYASHI: 16 años amigo Yugi, Joey y Ryu también le gusta el canto y esta igual enamorado de un chico del equipo de Yami

MARIK ISHTAR: 17 años jugador de futbol y amigo de Yami, Seto y Bakura para el futbol es lo primero y no le importa nada más

DUKE DEVIL: 16 años es uno de los mejores amigos de Joey le gusta mucho cantar y bailar y mas que nada lo hace para llamar la tención de alguien especial

TRISTAN TAYLOR: 17 años amigo de Yami y portero de su equipo a el le gusta mucho el futbol y su sueño es ser el mejor portero

YUKI TANAKA: 16 años es un gran cantante pero se ve amenazado por Yugi que canta mejor que el y esta enamorado de Yami

SETSU FUJITA: 17 años es parte del equipo de Yami y se enamora de Yugi a primera vista y casi siempre se pelea con Yami porque el quiere ser el capitán del equipo

TAKASHI SAITOU: 16 años es gran amigo de Yuki y esta enamorado de Seto y al igual que Yuki es un gran cantante

YUTARO HIDA: 17 años es uno de los mejores amigos de Setsu y odia a los amigos de Yami en especial a Seto Kaiba y le gusta Joey

YUJI TSUDA: 17 años otro de los amigos de Setsu y al igual que sus amigos odia a Yami y a sus amigos y no soporta a Bakura y esta enamorado de Ryu

KIYOTAKA NARUMI: 16 años es amigo de Yuki es un gran cantante y esta enamorado de Bakura

KAORU KINOMOTO: 17 años amigo de Setsu jugador de futbol y esta enamorado de Malik

KENJI TERADA: 16 años amigo de Yuki y un gran cantante esta enamorado de Marik

KEI KANNO: 17 años amigos de Setsu jugador de futbol odia a Tristán por ganarle el puesto de portero y esta enamorado de Duke

DAISUKE KOJIMA: 16 AÑOS GRAN CANTANTE ODIA A Duke u esta enamorado de Tristan

YAMIEL SUZUKI: entrenador del equipo de futbol y padre de Yami amigo de la profesora de canto

ROLAND DARTZ: director del colegio

YUMI KIMURA: es la maestra de canto es una gran amiga del entrenador de futbol y de su hijo ella y el entrenador se conocieron en la universidad iban juntos a todas las clases pero solo son amigos

MAI VALENTINE: madre de Yugi y amiga del entrenador y la profesora de canto también estudio con ellos

MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS: padre de Yugi que lo anima a seguir sus sueños y no dejar que nadie lo frene para alcanzarlos

Era el final del verano solo faltaban 2 días para que terminara en una mansión cercana al mar un chico trataba de convencer a sus padre de que quería estudiar en Japón

-por favor padre

-no lo hijo no creo que tu madre quiera irse tan de repente

-convéncela

-tratare pero no te prometo nada así que no hagas ilusiones

-esta bien

El padre de esta chico fue a buscar a su esposa y plantearle lo que quería su hijo

-pero te das cuenta de que lo que quiere tu hijo en este momento es imposible

-no lo es recuerda que tenemos una casa en Domino

-pero…

-date cuenta de que esto es lo primero que nuestro hijo nos pide con tanto afán

-ósea que lo vas a complacer

-pero quisiera que tu estuvieras de acuerdo

-esta bien señor manipulador y manipulado también

-Yugi quiere ser un niño normal

-pero lo es Max

-el no quiere ser reconocido como el hijo de la famosa modista y modelo Mai Valentine y el famoso empresario Maximillian Pegasus

-como?

-si el quiere ser el hijo de la de Mai Valentine sin títulos y de Maximillian Pegasus sin trabajo que nos eviten estar con el

-lo se y tienes razón

-el quiere tener amigos quiere ir a una escuela y no estudiar en casa

-es verdad esta bien vamos a Domino

-se lo diré a Yugi

-ok

Yugi se puso muy contento al saber que su madre había captado

-nos vamos esta noche apúrate a hacer tus maletas

-y todas mis cosas?

-recuerdas que en la mansión de Domino tienes todo lo que ocupas

-ah es cierto ok estaré listo en un rato

-bueno iré a hacer mis maletas apúrate

-si

Su padre iba saliendo pero Yugi lo llamo

-padre

-si?

Yugi corrió a abrazo a su padre

-gracias

-solo quiero que seas feliz

-lo soy

-bueno apúrate

-si

Su padre salió de su habitación y estaba tan feliz que no pudo hacer el equipaje

-lo ayudo joven

-ya te enteraste Mana voy a una escuela

-me alegro por usted joven pero lo extrañaremos tanto

-y yo a ustedes

-pero la verdad estoy feliz de que sea feliz usted

-gracias

A las 11 en punto el Jet despego llevando a Yugi hacia su nueva vida

A las 3 de la mañana el avión aterrizo pero Yugi no pudo conciliar el sueño estaba tan feliz

El día comenzó en el colegio de Domino y como siempre Yami y sus amigos jugando futbol en la entrada

En ese momento Yugi llegaba al colegio bajaba del auto de su padre y se encaminaba hacía su salón cuando de manera inesperada un balón lo golpeo la cabeza un balón que fue pateado por el mismo Yami

Yami muy apenado se dirige hacia el para disculparse

-lo siento no era mi intención

-esta bien fue un accidente

-soy Yami

-yo soy Yugi mucho gusto

-perdón por golpearte

-no te apures

Seto un poca desesperado lo llama

-Yami a ver a que hora

-bueno me llaman y perdón por el pelotazo

-no te preocupes y fue un placer conocerte

-igualmente

Yami se dirige hacia sus amigos

-quien ese chico- pregunta Bakura

-se llama Yugi es nuevo

-te lo dijo

-no pero nunca lo había visto por el colegio

-te gusto-le pregunto Seto

-no es nuevo

-y eso te lo impide verdad

El timbre de entrada no dejo que Yami contestara

-deja de decir tonterías y entremos nos toca el profesor Maisson y recuerda que el no deja entrar a nadie después de el

-ok pero no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas la verdad

-vámonos-los empuja Tristan

Así comienza una nueva jornada de estudios para todo el colegio de Domino

En el salón de clase todo el mundo nota la presencia de Yugi pero el que presto mas atención a su llegado fue Yami

-y me vas a negar que no es cierto que te gusto-le dice Seto

-vas a empezar con lo mismo de nuevo ya te dije que no gusta-le contesta Yami

-ok pero del modo en que lo vez diría que me estas engañando

-ya deja de decir tonterías

El profesor entro en el salón de clase y presento a Yugi ante todos

-chicos les presento a Yugi Moto

-es un placer estar aquí

-ok Yugi por favor toma el lugar al lado del señor Weelher

-si

Al finalizar la clase Joey y sus amigos se acercaron a Yugi para conocerlo mejor

-hola como estas-pregunta Joey

-hola bien gracias-contesto Yugi

-yo soy Joey

-yo soy Ryu

-y yo me llamo Duke

-y yo soy Malik

-es un placer conocerlos a todos

En ese momento un grupo de 5 chicos se acerco a Yugi y a los demás

-valla valla así que un chico nuevo-se dirigió hacia Yugi

- ehh si

-bueno yo soy Yuki y ellos son: Takashi, Kiyotaka, Kenji y Daisuke

-es un placer conocerlos

-a pobre de ti te quieren arruinar desde ahora no te dejes

-perdón como dices?

-no te juntes con los perdedores

-perdedores o no te ganamos el lugar que tu querías con la profesora de canto o no-le dijo Joey

-cállate Weelher

-pues entonces deja de meterte con nosotros

-Yugi vamos no te juntes con los equivocados-Yuki trataba de llevarse a Yugi

-muchas gracias pero yo ya me di cuenta quienes son lo equivocados

-eres un…-Yuki se molesto demasiado

-Yuki el no es como nosotros olvídalo y vámonos-Kenji trataba de controlar a su amigo

-tienes razón el no vale la pena es un perdedor como el resto de estos fracasados vámonos

Yuki y sus amigos de alejaron del lugar

-Yugi eres la primera persona que se le enfrenta a Yuki

-enserio?

-si-Ruy estaba sorprendido por el valor de Yugi

-bueno entonces bienvenido al grupo-Joey era muy amable con el

-gracias

Al otro lado del salón un grupo de 5 futbolistas observaban a Yugi

-ese niño si que tiene valor-Seto estaba sorprendido

-si mucho –Yami estaba maravillado

-lo sabia te gusta-seto seguía insistiendo con lo mismo

-ahí vas de nuevo con lo mismo?

-te dejare en paz si me dices la verdad

-pues esa es la verdad no me gusta

- si como

-ya basta tenemos entrenamiento vámonos

-es cierto pero no me rendiré

Yami y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia el patio para poder entrenar pero en un extremo del salón unos ojos se fijaban en Yugi esos ojos no dejaban de mirlo no sabia porque pero ese chico nuevo hizo que en el naciera una nueva obsesión así que decidió que ese chico seria para el y no para nadie mas

Yugi miro cuando Yami y sus compañeros salían del salón pero su curiosidad pudo mas

-quienes son Joey-pregunto Yugi

-bueno el primero que salió se llama Yami Suzuki es el capitán del equipo de futbol, el que va detrás de el se llama Seto Kaiba el es un gran jugador y para el lo único que existe es el futbol-Joey describía a cada uno de ellos

-y es el preferido de Joey-Ryu se burlo de el

-cállate ese niño engreído no me interesa

-si como no

-ok bueno los dos detrás de ellos son Bakura Yamada y Marik Isthtar ellos son muy buenos en el futbol

-y el ultimo quien es-pregunto Yugi

-se llama Tristán-dice Duke-es un gran portero el mejor del quipo

Duke se quedo en su propio mundo

-a Duke le gusta Tristán-pregunto algo intrigado Yugi

-si y mucho-contesto Joey

-oye Joey ya nos tenemos que ir al ensayo-le recordó Malik

-es cierto llegaremos tarde vienes con nosotros Yugi

-si

Yugi y sus nuevos amigos se dirigieron al auditorio para el ensayo del grupo de Joey

El nunca había ido a algo así que estaba emocionado

En el gimnasio Yami no dejaba de pensar en Yugi pero no entendía porque a lo mejor y Seto tenia razón a lo mejor y Yugi si le gustaba pero como apenas lo conocía

Seto noto la verdad en sus ojos así que no se daría por vencido hasta sacarle la verdad

Seto fue hacia Yami para practicar y del otro lado del gimnasio un grupo de amigos se reunían ya que uno de ellos le tenía envidia a Yami por ser el capitán

Mientras tanto en el auditorio los amigos de Yugi se encontraban ensayando cuando aparecio Yuki y sus amigos

-profesora de cuantos integrantes tiene que ser el grupo-le pregunta Yuki el trataría de desplazar a Joey y sus amigos

-el grupo tiene que ser de cinco-le responde la profesora aun sin entender la pregunta de Yuki

-entonces Joey y sus amigos no pueden ser los DORADOS nosotros tenemos que selo porque somos cinco y ellos son cuatro a ellos les toca ser los PLATEADOS-Yuki buscaría la mejor forma de conseguir el puesto de DORADO

-Joey, Yuki tiene razón ustedes son cuatro y el grupo es de cinco lo siento pero tendrán que ser los PLATEADOS

-pero…

-no profesora ellos seguirán siendo los DORADOS porque si me lo permite quisiera estar con ellos-Yugi estaba decidido a ayudar a sus amigos

-Yugi estas seguro de esto-pregunta Joey confundido

-si Joey, profesora me lo permite?

-no lo se tendría que hacerte una prueba para saber si eres bueno para ser un DORADO estas dispuesto a hacer la prueba ahora mismo

-si por ayudar a mis amigos lo hare

-bueno como no te sabes las canciones que ensayamos te dejare usar pista así que por favor comienza

La profesora puso una canción en el reproductor y Yugi surgió la pista

Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se,

Que no hay nadie mas, nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo, ya,

Con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan solo

Y triste hasta que te vi

Tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí,

Solo déjate amar.

Un océano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, hasta donde estas,

Todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas,

Fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,

Tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí,

Ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,

Dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.

Siempre quédate aquí, tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma,

Por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,

Respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome, déjate amar, que no ves,

Que este amor es mi luz.

Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,

Que no hay nadie más.

Yuki no podía creer Yugi cantaba mejor que el y peor aun no podría ser un DORADO por su culpa

La profesora estaba fascinada por la voz de Yugi

-muy bien estuvo perfecto bueno aquí tenemos al quinto DORADO-anuncia la profesora

Al finalizar el ensayo los chicos se van al salón de clase para tomar la clase de matemáticas

Y los rumores no se hicieron esperar en toda la escuela se decía que había un nuevo chico en el equipo de los DORADOS

Al llegar Yami y sus amigos al salón de clase escucharon el rumor y Yami no lo podía creer

-hola Yugi- saluda Yami

-ahh hola-le regresa el saludo a Yami

-tu si que me sorprendes

-porque?

-llegas y te pego con el balón pero eso no te molesto

-eso fue un accidente

-bueno como sea pero te peque, luego eres el primer chico que no acepta la amistad de Yuki, y para terminar eres un DORADO-le dice con una sonrisa

-como lo sabes

-es el chisme del colegio

-ay que pena 0/0

-jajaja no te apenes bueno que te valla bien en mate y que tengas suerte como DORADO según la profesora de canto es un honor serlo

-gracias

Cuando Yami regresa con sus amigos Seto otra vez lo acorrala

-ya vez como si te gusta

-es un gran chico es todo pero no me gusta

-ya dímelo te guardo el secreto

-se que lo harías pero es la verdad no me gusta

-ok pero al menos te agrada

-si me gustaría ser su amigo

En el extremo opuesto del salón estaba el chico que desde la mañana no le quitaba la vista a Yugi su nombre era Setsu Fujita el estaba en el equipo de Yami pero lo que el mas quería era ser el capitán

-ese niño si que me gusta-Setsu tenia la vista en Yugi

-pero haber si lo conquistas- lo reta Yutaru

-ya veras que si

-no lo se no será tan fácil

-cuanto quieres apostar

-lo que quieras

-bueno me darás quinientos pesos si hago que ese chico sea mi novio

-hecho

El profesor entro pero Yugi no presto atención a la clase estaba en lo mas profundo de su mente y lo único que paso por ahí fue Yami el chico que le dio un balonazo al llegar al colegio y en especial el chico que fue el primero en hablarle

A la hora de la salida Yugi se dirigía hacia el coche que lo estaba esperando pero desde atrás alguien lo llamo

-oye Yugi espera no te vallas

Yugi voltea y ve a sus amigos llamarlo

-que pasa Joey

-Yugi vamos a ir a ensayar a mi casa bienes

-si- dijo y dirigiéndose hacia el chofer-Jacinto voy con Joey regresa a la casa y yo le marco a mi padre para que vallas a recogerme

-y no prefiere que lo lleve joven

-quiere que nos lleven Joey o nos vamos caminando

-como gustes no esta muy lejos

-bueno entonces suban al auto

Los 4 subieron al auto y al llegar a la casa de Joey el chofer se fue y entraron en la casa

Joey saco de su cajón un cuaderno con las canciones y se las dio a Yugi

-toma estas son las canciones que por lo regulas ensayamos

-ok y ahora que vamos a ensayar

-ve a la pag 3 del cuaderno y esa es la que ensayaremos ahora

-ok perdón Joey pero me dejas llamar a mi casa si ven al chofer llegar solo mis padres se enojaran

-si claro

Yugi marco el numero de la casa

-mansión de la familia Pegasus

-hola Yuka me pasas a mi padre o a mi madre

-un momento joven

Tardaron 4 minutos en tomar el auricular y contesto su madre

-hola hijo donde estas

-en la casa de un amigo no llegare tarde

-ok cuando te vallas me hablas por teléfono para mandar Jacinto por ti

-si madre nos vemos

-adiós y cuídate mucho

-si

Al colgar el teléfono se dirigió hacia sus amigos

-bueno aquí dice que ensayaremos la canción de aquí estoy yo verdad-pregunta Yugi

-si a si es

-porque no vino Malik

-porque solo ensayaremos esa y en esa canción el no canta

-es por mi culpa

-no es porque a el no le gusta esa canción y tu lo ayudaste

-ahh eso me jada mas tranquilo

Mientras Ryu y Duke ponían la pista Yugi no aguanto mas así que pregunto

-Joey quisiera preguntarte algo

-si dime

-este… bueno… como es… como es Yami

-porque la pregunta

-solo curiosidad

-bueno es un chico muy amable sociable y se lleva bien con todos

-además de ser guapo-dijo en susurros

-que dices

-ehh… no nada no dije nada

Al llegar Duke y Ryu los cuatro se fueron a ensayar la canción

**_(JOEY)_**

**_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_**

**_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._**

**_(DUKE)_**

**_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_**

**_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._**

**_(RYU)_**

**_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_**

**_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz._**

**_(YUGI)_**

**_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_**

**_Llenando tu _**

**_(TODOS)_**

**_Falta de amor,_**

**_(YUGI)_**

**_Cerrándole el paso al dolor,_**

**_(TODOS)_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré,_**

**_(YUGI)_**

**_Sólo acéptame._**

**_(JOEY)_**

**_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,_**

**_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._**

**_(DUKE)_**

**_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,_**

**_Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des._**

**_(YUGI)_**

**_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_**

**_Para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí._**

**_{TODOS}_**

**_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_**

**_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._**

**_(RYU)_**

**_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…_**

**_(YYUGI)_**

**_Y de mi mano te invito a volar….._**

**_{TODOS}_**

**_Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)_**

**_Abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)_**

**_Llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)_**

**_Cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)_**

**_Siempre te amaré_**

-salió muy bien mejor de lo que esperaba

-si

-que hora es-pregunta Yugi

-son las 7 de la noche

-ya me voy nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-no vas a esperar al chofer

-no quiero caminar un rato

-ok pero con mucho cuidado

-si adiós

Yugi salió de la casa de su amigo

-rayos ya me perdí no se donde estoy

Yugi seguía caminando sin sentido hasta que empezó a oscurecer al seguir caminando escucho que alguien lo seguía

-oye tu

Yugi escucho pero siguió caminado

-detente no te vallas te vas a divertir conmigo

Es tipo lo alcanzo estaba borracho lo sujeto del brazo y lo jalo con mucha violencia

-déjeme no me lastime

-vamos te invito una copa

-no gracias no tomo déjeme por favor

Yugi estaba tan asustado que se puso a llorar pero en ese momento alguien lo ayudo

-DEJALO EN PAZ

-y que harás si no la hago

Yugi estaba tan asustado pero pudo escuchar y reconocer la voz esa voz que desde que la escucho por primera vez se le quedo en la mente

Yugi entro en shock y se desmayo al despertar ve el rostro que recordaba siempre y el primer rostro que se quedo en su mente

-Yugi estas bien

-si… gracias Yami-Yugi no aguanto más se arrojo a los brazos de Yami y lloro como nunca lo había hecho-tenia… tenia…mucho miedo

-lo se pero ahora todo esta bien

-en donde estoy

-estas en mi casa como te desmayaste no sabia a donde llevarte y no podíamos quedarnos en la calle

-gracias

-no fue nada-Yami no entendía porque cada vez que estaba al lado de Yugi se sentía tan feliz y cundo lo no veía de sentía tan solo Seto tendría razón se enamoro de Yugi

-Yami me tengo que ir mis padres han de estar preocupados por mi

-si claro quieres que te lleve

-no si me permite hacer una llamada el chofer vendrá por mi

-si aquí esta el teléfono

-gracias

Yugi marco a su casa

-casa de la familia Pegasus

-Yuka soy yo me pasas a mi madre

-si joven en un momento

Su madre tomo el teléfono

-madre ya puedes mandar al chofer

-ok hijo a donde lo mando

-a esta dirección-Yugi le da la dicción a su madre

-bien en un rato el chofer llegara

-ok no vemos en un rato madre

-si adiós

-adiós

Yugi colgó el teléfono y vio a Yami con unas tazas de te

-mientras llega el coche tomate un te conmigo

-sii… gracias

-eres hijo de padres rico verdad

-si pero yo quiero que me traten como uno mas no quiero que tengan diferencias conmigo

-quien es tu padre

-mi padre se llama Maximillian Pegasus

-eres el hijo del más grande empresario

-si pero no quiero que me trates diferente por eso

-oh no claro que no para mi los títulos no me importan

-que bueno

-y tu madre

-mi madre es Mai Valentine

-la famosa modelo?

-si

-guau te digo lo mismo que en la mañana tu cada vez me sorprendes mas

-no lo hagas no me adules me da pena

-pues no debería tienes mucho talento y eres el hijo de las personas mas famosas del mundo

-no le digas a nadie no quiero ser tratado diferente

-seré una tumba

-gracias

Pero que pasaba en ese momento se acercaban cada vez más porque que estaba pasando

Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros pero fueron interrumpidos por el chofer de Yugi que toco el claxon, se separaron tan rápido que ambos se pusieron tan rojos

-ehh… me… tengo… que… ir… gracias… por todo-estaba tan apenado que tartamudeaba

-por nada nos vemos mañana

-si… hasta mañana

Yugi salió de la casa de Yami y subió al coche que se fue alejando cada vez más de la vista de Yami

Dentro de la casa de Yami el estaba muy confundido por lo ocurrido

-que me paso estaba a punto de besarlo pero porque que será lo que siento por el

Mientras tanto en el auto Yugi también se preguntaba eso que sentía por Yami no podía sentir nada apenas y lo conocía pero había algo en el algo que hacia que se quedara en su mente pero que era no la sabia

En la casa de Yami el estaba dormido pero tuvo ese sueño que tanto lo atormentaba cada noche pero algo había cambiado se despertó sobresaltado y sudando

-otra vez ese sueño pero algo cambio porque Yugi estaba en su lugar será que tal vez el podría liberarme de los fantasmas de mi pasado tal vez el pueda borrarte de mi mente y de mi corazón será posible, será posible que por fin te pueda olvidar con su ayuda por fin lo lograre

Yami se hizo esa pregunta una y otra vez

Al despertar Yami no pudo dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan extraño que tubo porque Yugi estaba en su lugar porque ahora el sueño en el que compartieron tantos momentos felices ahora los compartía al lado del pequeño Yugi

Yami se dirigió hacia la escuela cuando se encontró en el camino con Seto

-hola Yami buenos días

-buenos días Seto qué tal te va

-pues tu sabes el futbol y solo eso

-si me lo imagino

-bueno pero ve que cara tienes no dormiste bien

-la verdad no Seto tuve el mismo sueño de siempre

-ya deberías olvidarlo

-créeme que trato pero no puedo

-solo te estás haciendo daño

-si lo sé pero sabes ahora tubo un cambio

-que cambio?

-no era el si no Yugi

-Yugi Moto el chico nuevo

-si tal vez tengas razón Seto me estoy enamorando de el

-lo sabia te gusta

-si, sabes también creo que él me puede liberar de los fantasmas de mi pasado

-crees que él pueda sacarlo de tu corazón

-quiero creerlo

-pues inténtalo trata de estar cerca de el

-créeme que estoy demasiado cerca de el

-a que te refieres

-ayer estaba a punto de besarlo

-enserio júramelo

-no te miento es la verdad

-y que paso te rechazo

-no el también me iba a besar pero…

-que paso

-llego el coche que lo iba a recoger y nos interrumpió

-que coche tan mas inoportuno

-si pero ahora no se qué va a pasar entre nosotros

-porque

-a lo mejor y ya no me quiere ni hablar

-eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo veas

-si es cierto

Al llegar a la escuela entraron al salón de clase y aun no llegaba Yugi

Cinco minutos después de que Yami llego entro Yugi acompañado de su amigo Joey venían charlando al pasar al lado de Yami Yugi muy educadamente lo saluda

-buenos días Yami- pero al terminar de decir esta palabras recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y se puso rojo como un tomate

-buenos días-contesto Yami muy contento al ver que Yugi no le dejo de hablar

-como dormiste ^/^

-bastante bien gracias

-me alegro

Yugi se dirigió as u asiento porque el profesor de historia entro

A la hora de receso Seto y Yami se pusieron a platicar

-Yami que harás ahora

-no lo sé que me aconsejas

-porque no lo invitas a almorzar

-buena idea

Yami se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Yugi

-hola puedo hablar contigo un momento

-si claro-Yugi se paró de su lugar y dirigiéndose a sus amigos-regreso en un rato

-si-dijo Joey-no te olvides que después del descanso tenemos ensayo

-no lo olvidare ahí estaré puntual

-bien

Yugi siguió a Yami hacia la puerta del salón

-que pasa que querías decirme

-quería ver si me acompañabas almorzar

-pero a tus amigos les agradara que yo esté ahí

-no almorzaremos con ellos seremos solo tú y yo

-tu y yo?

-si te molesta

-no está bien vamos

-bien

Ambos salieron del salón con varias miradas en sus espaldas

-a donde va Yami-pregunta Bakura

-va con Yugi a almorzar-le responde Seto

-pero porque con el creí que ya no quería ningún romance-le dice Marik a Seto

-recuerda que él no quería dejar de creer en el amor pero ustedes saben perfectamente lo que le paso- les afirma Seto

-si lo recordamos bastante bien- le dijo Tristán

-probablemente esta chico logre borrar ese pasado que lo atormenta

-esperemos realmente extraño al Yami de antes-Bakura estaba feliz de que por fin Yami regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre

Del otro lado del salón Setsu estaba con sus amigos cuando vieron salir a Yami con Yugi

-si no te apuras Yami te lo va a ganar como te gano el puesto de capitán-le dijo Kenji

-cállate idiota ese chico será mi te lo juro-le prometió Setsu

-yo que tu me apuraba o si no perderás la apuesta

-yo no perderé de nuevo por culpa de ese idiota de Yami y lo probare-Setsu estaba mas que decidido en hacerle la guerra a Yami y esta vez el ganará

En la cafetería Yami y Yugi se encontraban disfrutando de un rico almuerzo pero Yami no soportaba más el silencio así que decidió empezar la plática

-Yugi de donde eres

-soy de un país conocido como México cerca de la playa

-y porque decidiste venir a Japón

-porque quería empezar una nueva vida siendo solo Yugi y no el gran hijo de los personas mas famosas

-entiendo

-oye por lo que estaba a punto de pasar ayer yo quería…

-Yugi quisiera pedirte un favor quisieras ayudarme

-si claro pero a que?

-a eliminar los fantasmas de mi pasado

-tu pasado

-si

-pues con mucho gusto te ayudare pero podrías contarme lo que te paso bueno si no te importa decírmelo

-no bueno esta es mi historia, una historia donde ni el ni yo somos felices

-quien es el?

-su nombre era Dorian

-era?

-si… el… esta… muerto-una mirada de tristeza se coloco en el rostro de Yami

-pero que paso?

-bueno es que es algo difícil de contar pero te lo diré- Yami suspiro y después comenzó su historia

-cuando empezó el primer año del colegio Dorian y yo no hicimos muy buenos amigos el era el hijo de unas personas ricas el y yo nos enamoramos pero sus padres no me aceptaban como su pareja así que nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas nos veíamos en la esquina de un bar a las 6 de la tarde solo nos veíamos 20 minutos pero eso era suficiente para nosotros

-entiendo

-pero un día sus padres nos descubrieron y se lo llevaron lejos de mi pasaron casi 6 meses desde que nos separaron pero el y yo manteníamos contacto atravez de cartas un día recibí una carta de el diciendo que me amaba y que nunca me olvidaría

-se estaba despidiendo de ti?

-si poco después me llego un telegrama de los padres de Dorian diciendo me que esta muerto que se había aventado por la ventana del segundo piso y que lo ultimo que dijo fue que me amaba desde ese día yo cerré mi corazón prometiéndome que jamás me volvería a enamorar pero luego llegaste tu

-yo?

-si Yugi quiero que me ayudes a volver a creer en el amor quiero que mi corazón vuelva a sentir lo que por tanto tiempo deseche de el quiero amar otra vez

-y como puedo ayudarte?

-déjame estar a tu lado déjame amarte igual o mas de lo que ame a Dorian

-pero tu sigues amando a Dorian y yo solo…

-te quiero la verdad es que siento lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con el que cuando estoy contigo

-yo… yo no quiero que después de que te cures de tu dolor me votes eso no lo soportaría no podría vivir sin ti

-Yugi tu sientes algo por mi

-si te quiero

-entonces permíteme estar contigo no quiero volver a sufrir

-y que pasa si no puedo hacer que olvides a Dorian

-yo se que tu puedes se que harás que Dorian salga de mi vida

-bien te ayudare aunque espero que al final…

Yugi fue callado por un beso que le dio Yami y en ese momento sonó la campana que daba por terminado el receso

-me voy tengo ensayo-dijo Yugi levantándose

-te importa si voy contigo

-no pero tienes practica

-pedí permiso para faltar

-bueno vamos

En el ensayo Yugi fue el primero en pasar a cantar y estando Yami ahí decidió cantar para el

-Yami esta canción es para ti

Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro muy difícil explicar  
Amar es cuando lo proteges de la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tu la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos

Coro  
Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte

Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos  
Amar es cuando tu la vez y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo

Coro

Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte

Coro

Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte

Coro

Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte

Yami se pone de pie se acerca a Yugi y le da un beso delante de todos incluso delante de Yuki el chico que ha estado enamorado de Yami desde hace mucho

Después de ese beso

-te lo agradezco tanto

-quiero ayudarte y curarte

-lo se

-espero poder

-profesora me permite cantar una canción por favor

-si porque no

-gracias Yugi esta canción es para ti

Con la paz de las montañas, te amaréCon locura y equilibrio, te amaréCon la rabia de mis añosComo me enseñaste a hacerCon un grito en carne viva, te amaréEn secreto y en silencio, te amarArriesgando en lo prohibido, te amare En lo falso y en lo ciertoCon el corazón abiertoPor ser algo no perfecto, te amaréTe amaré, te amaréComo no está permitidoTe amaré, te amaréComo nunca se ha sabidoPor que así lo he decidido... te amaréPor ponerte algún ejemplo, te diréQue aunque tengas manos frías, te amaréCon tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perderCon defectos y manías... te amaré Te amaré, te amaréPor que fuiste algo importanteTe amaré, te amaréCuando ya no estés presenteSeguirás siendo costumbreY te amaréAl caer de cada noche esperaréA que seas luna llena y te amaréY aunque queden pocos restosEn señal de lo que fueSeguirás cerca y muy dentro Te amaréTe amaré, te amaréA golpe de recuerdoTe amaré, te amaréHasta el último momentoA pesar de todo siempre...Te amaré

Después del ensayo todos los chicos se fueron al salón de clase para la ultima hora Yugi y Yami llegaron de la mano

Setsu estaba que no lo calentaba el sol

-no voy a permitir que ese idiota me quite lo que quiero para mi Yutaro necesito tu ayuda

-claro solo dime que quieres que haga

-tengo un plan pero dejare que disfruten su felicidad un tiempo y luego actuare

-estoy ansioso por ayudarte

Han pasado más de 2 meses desde que Yami y Yugi eran pareja y un mes exactamente desde que Yami tuvo su último sueño con Dorian pero una noche todo cambio Yami estaba dormido cuando tuvo un sueño extraño

**_SUEÑO_**

**_Estaba en un bosque caminando sin sentido cuando escucho una voz my conocida _**

**_-Yami eres tu?_**

**_-Dorian tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz_**

**_-escucha se vendrán tiempos difíciles para ti y para Yugi_**

**_-no te molesta?_**

**_-no, yo ya no soy parte de tu mundo y se que amas a Yugi pero debes saber que te enteraras una verdad que puede hacer que tu felicidad se destruya pero confía en lo que siente tu corazón_**

**_-a que te refieres que quieres decir con esto?_**

**_-es todo lo que te puedo decir solo quiero que sepas que te ame tanto y por ese amor deseo que seas feliz_**

**_-Dorian yo también te ame y estas en mas profundo de mi corazón pero ahora soy feliz de nuevo gracias a Yugi_**

**_-lo se y estoy feliz por eso _**

**_-ahora que pasara?_**

**_-ya no puedo darte mas información solo escucha a tu corazón y sabrás salir de ese problema_**

**_-¡Dorian! ¡Dorian! ¡DORIAN!_**

**_FIN DEL SUEÑO _**

Yami despertó sobresaltado y al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que había amanecido me metió a bañar pensando en ese sueño que lo dejo preocupado

Al salir de su casa paso por Yugi así como lo hacia todos los días desde que andaban juntos

-buenos días Yugi

-buenos días Yami te noto preocupado

-no estoy bien solo tuve un sueño raro

-puedes contármelo

-es algo tonto no te apures

-ok esta bien

Al llegar al colegio las clases transcurrieron como todos los días pero Yami estaba tan distraído que no presto atención a las clases

A la hora del descaso Yami se acerco a Yugi par que fueran a almorzar juntos

-listo hikari

-si solo voy al baño y regreso rápido

-ok te espero

-no tardare

Yugi salió del salón y el plan que Setsu estuvo haciendo durante un mes lo llevaría a cabo ahora

-hola Yami

-ahh hola Setsu que se te ofrece

-cuanto tiempo llevas con Yugi

-que te importa

-yo creo que a alguien si le importara

-a si y a quien

-a tu amado Dorian

-Dorian esta muerto y el desea mi felicidad

-entonces no sirvió de nada Yutaro

-lamentablemente no se sacrificó en vano

-que están diciendo

-ni modo creo que confesare yo fui el culpable

- de que

-por mi culpa los padres de Dorian se lo llevaron

-estas diciendo que…

-si yo los delate yo les dije a sus padres que se encantaban a escondidas

Yami estaba furioso por la culpa de Setsu

-maldito por tu culpa Dorian esta muerto

-a si es yo soy el culpable

Yami se abalanzo hacia Setsu estaba a punto de golpearlo

-maldito por tu culpa perdí a la persona que mas amaba

Yugi escucho y no lo podía creer Yami seguía amando a Dorian

-maldito maldito MALDITO

-basta!. Yugi grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yugi

-vámonos Setsu

-espera Yutaro

-no vámonos

-nos arreglaremos después Yami

Yugi y Yami se quedaron solos en el salón y Yugi no paraba de llorar

-Yugi yo…

-no, no digas nada esta bien

-pero…

-se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti no puede ayudarte no has olvidado a Dorian

-no es eso es solo que…

-ya no digas nada es mejor que nos separemos ahora

-eso no yo te quiero

-me quieres tanto y sigues pensando en Dorian

-Dorian esta en mi pasado ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro

-será mejor así terminar siendo amigos ya si el dolor dentro de mi corazón se ara menor pero yo se que no podre olvidarte porque realmente te amo adiós Yami

Yugi salió del salón de clase con lagrimas en los ojos llamo a su casa diciendo que se sentía mal su padre fue por el y así Yami y Yugi terminaron Setsu se salió con la suya ahora la parte dos de su plan era ganarse a Yugi y quitárselo a Yami

En el colegio Joey se encontraba muy preocupado por la partida de Yugi pero salió de sus pensamientos porque Seto lo llamo

-oye perro despierta

-deja de decirme perro quieres cuando dejaras de molestarme

-ehh déjame pensarlo- Seto guardo silencio una fracción de segundo y dijo-nunca

-ah que irritante eres sabes

-no quiero pelear contigo hoy sabes que paso entre Yami y Yugi Weelher

-no lo se estoy preocupado por Yugi

-y yo por Yami ha estado muy triste desde que termino el descanso

-y Yugi se fue a su casa cuando termino el descaso

-que habrá pasado

-no lo se

-Weelher te gusta alguien

-a ti que te importa

-ya me canse de estar peleando contigo quiero tratar de ser tu amigo

-tu Seto Kaiba quieres ser mi amigo jajajaja no me hagas reír

-estoy hablando enserio

-deja de jugar conmigo

-no estoy jugando

-a no y porque eh de creerte si lo único que has hecho desde que me conociste es molestarme

-sabes porque te molesto?

-ah no i me intriga saberlo-Joey no estaba tomando enserio a Seto

-lo hago porque me gustas

-lo vez porque no te tomo enserio eres un tonto lo único que haces es burlarte de mi

-me gusta molestarte porque se que tu atención es solo mía y además se que tu también sientes algo por mi

- yo… no te… equivocas

-te demostrare que no me equivoco

Seto tomo por la cintura a Joey y le dio un beso que Joey no se negó a recibir

-que haces Kaiba como te atreves a hacer esto

-porque ya te dije que te quiero me gustas Joey

Escucho bien Seto le había dicho por primera ves Joey, el estaba tan feliz por eso

-Seto dime que de verdad no estas jugando conmigo

-no estoy jugando

-pero como creer eso

-te lo demostrare de la manera que quiera

-enserio

-si solo dime que quieres que haga

-solo dos cosas

-cuales

-primero que me ayudes a reconciliar a Yugi y a Yami

-ok te ayudare

-y segundo bueno ese es el mas difícil de todos

-lo hare por ti

-ok quiero que me abraces con todas tus fuerzas para saber que no estoy soñando

-pero que cachorro tan mas caprichoso

-complacerás a tu cachorro verdad- Joey puso unos ojos tan hermosos que Seto no pudo resistir

-claro que lo hare- seto abraza a Joey y lo besa- ese es un bono extra por ser el cachorro mas lindo del mundo y porque solo me perteneces a mi

-soy solo para ti por toda la eternidad

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi el se encontraba muy triste en su habitacion cuando le taca la puerta

-si quien es

-soy yo joven tiene llamada de un amigo

-quien es?

-me dijo que se llamaba Setsu Fujita

-esta bien Yuka contesto en mi habitación

Yugi toma el teléfono y contesta

-hola Yugi como estas

-que quieres

-porque estas molesto conmigo?

-te parece poco haber hecho que Yami y Dorian se separaran y no solo eso si no que también por tu culpa murió Dorian

-tu me creíste?

-tu mismo lo dijiste

-era mentira yo no delate a nadie eso lo dije para saber si Yami realmente había olvidado a Dorian y con eso me di cuanta de que el no te quería como tanto decía

-era una prueba pero para que a ti que te importaba

-pues si Yami no ha olvidado a Dorian quiere decir que no te ama y yo no podía permitir que te hiciera daño

-que te importa lo que me pase a mi

-porque te quiero y no quiero que te hagan daño

-tu me quieres

-si desde que te conocí me gustaste mucho pero cuando vi que Yami y tu andaban decidí hacerme a un lado pero ahora que me doy cuenta de que realmente el no amaba quiero pedirte una oportunidad

-pero yo aun no estoy listo para esto sabes

-quiero que me abras tu corazón te parece si te invito a tomar un café

-esta bien acepto tu invitación cuando vamos

-estas de animo para salir hoy en la noche

-si en donde nos vemos

-yo paso por ti a tu casa

-esta bien te doy la dirección- Yugi le dio la dirección a Setsu y le dijo que pasara por el a las 7 de la tarde que a esa hora regresaba su padre

-esta bien nos vemos al rato

Al colgar el teléfono Yugi seguía en un estado de depresión pero juro que estaría mejor para cuando Setsu pasara por el

Mientras tanto Setsu esta mas que contento por fin le ganaría a Yami en algo, le iba a quitar a Yugi y eso era un hecho y no permitiría que el le volviera a ganar

A las 7 en punto Setsu se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Yugi espero un minuto y toco el timbre

-si quien es?

-Setsu Fujita vengo a buscar a Yugi Moto

-un momento

En ese momento se abren la puertas de la casa para darle el paso a Setsu, al entrar a la casa lo recibe la madre de Yugi

-bu…buenas no… noches- Setsu tartamudeo al ver quien era la madre de Yugi

-buenas noches pasa en un momento baja Yugi

-gra… gracias

Al poco rato Yugi bajo de su habitación

-hola Setsu perdón por hacerte esperar

-no te preocupes nos vamos

-si madre nos vemos al roto no llegare tarde

-bien con cuidado

Yugi y Setsu salieron de la misión dejando muy preocupada a la medre de Yugi al cabo de 30 minutos el padre de Yugi llego del trabajo

-hola como te fue Max

-bastante bien

-quieres cenar

-si vamos y donde esta Yugi el no cenara

-no esta en casa

-salió tan tarde?

-si un compañero del colegio lo invito a tomar un café

-Yami?

-no nuestro hijo termino con Yami

-y como esta el?

-bastante triste no salió de su habitación en todo el día

-y como es que este chico lo convenció de salir

-no lo se pero esta tipo no me agrada nada no me gusta para nada la manera en la que ve a nuestro hijo

-pues como lo ve?

-como si fuera un premio como si lo hubiera ganado en una apuesta yo que se pero no me gusta para nada como lo ve

-tranquila al rato cuando llegue nuestro hijo veré a esta tipo y si no me agrada tratare de alejarlo de nuestro hijo

-y si el no quiere alejarse de el

-tu sabes que el confía en mi y me dirá todo lo que le pasa y también el sabe que cuando alguien a mi no me agrada es porque es malo

-espero que tengas razón

-ya tranquilízate ya cenaste

-no te estaba esperando

-bueno entonces vamos

Mientas tanto en una cafetería Setsu y Yugi tomaban un café y Setsu trataba de hacerle la platica a Yugi pero no sabia que decir y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Yugi lo interrumpió

-gracias por la invitación

-por nada estoy feliz de que quisieras salir conmigo

-solo quiero decirte que la verdad no estoy listo para una relación

-y yo te digo que no tengo prisa estaré esperándote hasta que estés listo

-porque estas haciendo esto

-porque te quiero

-porque?

-eres el chico mas lindo y tierno que eh conocido

-eres muy amable conmigo

-es lo menos que te mereces

Setsu se acercaba cada vez mas a Yugi estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Yugi pero el no quería recibir un beso de el sabiendo que aun amaba a Yami así que para zafarse de eso decidió que era hora de que se fuera a su casa

-lo siento pero me puedes llevar a mi casa es tarde

-si claro por favor me dejarías invitarte al cine el fin de semana

-no lo se necesito ver con mis padre porque luego mi padre tiene negocios importantes y nos necesita a toda la familia

-bueno yo te llamo y me dices si puedes si

-si esta bien

-bueno vámonos

El camino hacia la casa se Yugi fue en total silencio en el momento en que llegaron el padre de Yugi los recibió y la primera impresión de el padre de Yugi no fue de lo mas indicada no le agrado

-buenas noches señor Maximillian

-buenas noches joven Fujita

-bueno Yugi yo me voy mañana tenemos clase si que será mejor que te deje descansar

-gracias por todo Setsu nos vemos mañana en el colegio

-hasta pronto señores

-hasta luego joven Fujita

Al entrar a la casa Yugi subió a su habitación y su padre lo siguió

-hola hijo podemos hablar un momento

-claro padre

-hijo que paso contigo y Yami tu madre me dijo que terminaron

En ese momento Yugi no aguanto más y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lloro desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre

-que paso Yugi dime

-el no ha olvidado a Dorian padre-Yugi hablo en sollozos

-su ex novio verdad

-si hoy me entere de que Yami no lo ha sacado de su corazón

-y tu estas destrozado hijo

-estoy muerto por dentro padre ya no puedo mas

-mira hijo mío no quiero que seas plato de segunda mesa

-yo acepte ser eso porque realmente lo amo

-lo se pero ahora no quiero que consueles tu soledad con ese joven

-no lo hare porque no lo amo solo acepte salir con el por educación

-bueno pues ese chico no me agrada para ti

-no te preocupes no estaré con nadie ahora

-bueno ese no es el caso no escapes de Yami enfréntalo habla con el y que ponga sus sentimientos en claro

-pero…

-pero nada hablaras con el y le dirás que lo amas y dejaras que el te diga lo que siente y le dirás que ponga sus sentimientos en claro

-esta bien padre tu siempre sabes que hacer para que yo esta mejor

-y como yo te dije quiero que tu seas feliz y tu felicidad es con Yami

-gracias padre

-te quiero mucho hijo

-y yo a ti

El padre de Yugi salió de su habitación dejando a Yugi sumido en un profundo sueño y ahora más tranquilo que nunca por el consejo de su padre

Mientas tanto en la sala de la casa se encontraba la madre de Yugi esperando a Maximillian

-como te fue Max

-mejor de lo que esperaba

-te entendió

-claro hablara con Yami para poner sus sentimientos en claro

-espero que Yugi se recupere de su tristeza

-yo también

Ellos se fueron a dormir esperando que su hijo recuperara su felicidad

Esa noche Yugi no había dormido casi nada por estar preparando una sorpresa para Yami

A la mañana siguiente Yugi se dirigía hacia el colegio y al legar Joey lo esperaba en la entrada

-Yugi buenos días

-buenos días Joey que pasa

-nada solo quiero que vengas conmigo

-a donde

-tu confía en mi-Joey toma de la mano a Yugi y antes de entrar al auditorio Joey le cubre los ojos

-es necesario esto

-si mucho es una sorpresa para ti

-esta bien

Al entrar al auditorio todo estaba en silencio y Yugi fue soltado por Joey que le indico que se quedara en ese lugar hasta que alguien lo guiara

Poco después Yugi fue tomado de la mano por otra persona que lo guio arriba del escenario y le descubren los ojos y frente de el estaba el mor de su vida su amado Yami

-Yami pero que es esto

-es una sorpresa para ti

-porque

-porque ayer te hice mucho daño y quiero que sepas que Dorian ya no esta en mi corazón ahora tu te has metido en el y no quiero que salgas mas

-pero ayer dijiste…

-se lo que dije pero no era porque amara a Dorian si no que por el idiota de Setsu perdi a un gran amigo y a mi primer amor

-primer amor?

-si por el lo perdi pero no permitiré volver a perder a la persona que amo por su causa

-Yami yo no se que decirte

-solo dime que me perdonas y que podemos empezar otra vez cono si nada hubiera pasado

-claro que si te amo demasiado

-y yo a ti eres mi angel

-si y siempre lo seré

Yami besa a Yugi enfrente de todos pero Seto lo interrumpe

-ejem ejem EJEM

-que quieres-le contesta Yami algo molesto por la interrupción

-usted perdone señor capitán pero si no se apresura no le podrá dar su sorpresa a Yugi

-muy cierto Seto gracias por recordármelo

-aja si bueno rápido

-si, Yugi esta canción la escribí anoche para ti espero que te guste

Cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoyNada más puedo pensar en ti, mi amorLa distancia no es razón para dejarLa esperanza de algún día volverte a besar Chorus:Solo túSolo tú que conoces mi forma de sentirMi forma de reírY hasta mi forma de llorarSolo tú sabes a donde voySolo tú sabes muy bien quien soy Cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensarQue conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablarPero de una cosa estoy seguro oh YugiQue lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede deshacer ChorusSolo túSolo tú que conoces mi forma de sentirMi forma de reírY hasta mi forma de llorarSolo tú sabes a donde voysolo tu sabes muy bien quien soy Cuando al fin el dia llegueen que te vuelva a verno te dejaré partirpues podria enloquecernada en este mundo tendría su razon de sersi tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer Chorussolo tusolo tu que conoces mi forma de sentirmi forma de reíry hasta mi forma de llorarsolo tu sabes a donde voysolo tu sabes muy bien quien soy solo tu oh mi amormi amor solo tusolo tu

-gracias Yami es el mejor regalo que me han dado

-me alegra que te haya gustado

-sabes algo yo tengo un regalo para bueno de hecho son 2 para ti y uno para Dorian

-para Dorian

-si cual primero

-primero la que es para Dorian y para mi

-ok es una canción que escribi ayer espero que te guste

A las seis de cada tarde sin faltar me esperabas en la esquina de aquel bar,

diez minutos para hablar y otros diez para ocultar nuestras manos apretandose,

pero un dia descubrieron nuestro amor y tus padres te llevaron en avion a una nueva direccion lejos de mi corazón, y mi vida se quedo sufriendo.

cuanto tiempo sin vivir a un milimetro de ti, cuanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento,

cuantas noches sin dormir acordandome de ti, escondida entre mis sueños

ahora no estas a mi lado corazón,

y la calma se a asercado a nuestro amor, ya no me separare ni un minuto de tu piel ni un momento dejare de amarte.

cuanto tiempo sin vivir a un milimetro de ti, cuanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento,

cuantas noches sin dormir acordandome de ti,escondida entre mis sueños.

cuanto tiempo sin vivir a un milimetro de ti, cuanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento,

cuantas noches sin dormir acordandome de ti,escondida entre mis sueños.

cuanto tiempo sin vivir a un milimetro de ti, cuanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento,

cuantas noches sin dormir acordandome de ti,escondida entre mis sueños.

cuanto tiempo sin vivir a un milimetro de ti, cuanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento,

cuantas noches sin dormir acordandome de ti,escondida entre mis sueños.

-Yugi es la mejor canción que eh escuchado y a el también le hubira gustado

-este… gracias bueno ahora va la que es para ti

-ok sorpréndeme

Todo era gris,siempre era igual,noches sin fín,nunca me enamorecrei que era feliz,engañando a mi corazón,solo pensando en mífue que comprendíque no había nadiea mi alrededor. Buscando sin encontrarde lugar en lugar,yo pensaba en tírecorri la ciudady entre musica y luzfue de pronto que te descubríme miraste sin decir palabra,yo me acerque a tí,era el principio de un gran amor. (coro) Tu seras la unica persona en míyo seré de ti, tan solo para tíTu seras la unica persona en mícontigo aprendi lo que es sentir amor al fín Todo esta biencuando tu estascerca de mivamos a comenzarvamos a caminarsin temor a mirar atrassin que nadie nos indique el rumboque hemos de andarcompartiendo un mundo para los dos (coro) Tu seras la persona mujer en míyo seré de ti, tan solo para tíTu seras la unica persona en míContigo aprendi lo que es sentir amor al fín. (coro) Tu seras la unica persona en míyo seré de ti, tan solo para tíTu seras la unica persona en míContigo aprendi lo que es sentir amor al fín.

-te sorprendi

-mas que eso te amo te amo te amo ahopra se que realmente eres el amor de mi vida ahora si no tengo dudas eres la persona que quiero a mi lado por simpre

-mi padre tenia razón simpre la tiene

-tu padre te quiere y quiere que seas feliz

Pero no todos eran felices Setsu ahora tenia un aliado mas poderoso que Yutaro y ese era Yuki que no los dejaría ser felices porque ambos los separarían

La pareja recién reconciliada pasea por el patio del colegio de las manos muy felices por saber que su amor fue capas de sobrellevar ese gran problema

-te das cuenta Yugi que nuestro amor es mas fuerte ahora que antes

-si lo se ahora ya no desconfiare de ti

-lo se

Yami se detuvo y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos dejando a Yugi un poco confundido

-que pasa?

Yami no contesto nada solo se quedo viendo al frente y su mirada parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un chico alto de cabello negro ojos grises Yugi al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Yami voltea pero aun sin entender

-Yami que pasa

-Dorian-Yami susurro pero aun así Yugi lo escucho

-que Dorian pero si me dijiste que estaba muerto

-y así es

En ese momento el chico paresido a Dorian se acerca a ellos y abraza a Yami

-Yami te he extrañado tanto

-Dorian pero pensé que estabas muerto

-mis padres me hicieron pasar por muerto para que me separara de ti

-pero como fueron capaces de llegar a tanto

-tu sabes pero dime que ha sido de ti

-pues ya vez tratando de sobrellevar el dolor de perderte pero ahora que estas vivo nadie os separara

Yugi no podía creer lo que oia salió corriendo del lugar pero en ese momento se callo y grito

-¡NO!

En ese momento despieta de una pasadilla lo qe mas temia en el mundo era perder a Yami el cual al oírlo gritar lo abraza Yugi se encontaba en la enfermería porque se había desmallado

-que pasa angel?

-esta aquí conmigo-decia Yugi entre sollosos

-pues donde mas quieres que esta si no a tu lado

-y Dorian donde esta Dorian

-de que hablas?

-me dejaste por el

-jajajaja era una pasadilla tuya Dorian esta muerto recuerdas y además el esta feliz por nosotros

-voe que ese sueño mostro mi mas grande temor

-tu mas grande temor?

-si perderte

-pues nunca me perderas soy tuyo y tu eres mio por siempre

-si para siempre, un momento en donde estoy

-en la enfermería te desmallaste

-ah bueno alomejor es porque no comi nada ayer

-y porque no comista

-estube enserado todo el dia hasta las siete porque Sali con Setsu

-ah así que saliste con Setsu Fujita mmm mira nada mas-Yami se había puesto celoso por la confesión de Yugi

-jajaja estas celoso

-yo celoso como crees

-aver mirame a los ojos

-no

-vez estas celoso

-solo un poco

-un poco?

-bueno mucho

-jajaja Yami voltea

Yami hace caso a lo que Yugi le pide y es sorprendido por un beso del menor

-sabes me gusta verte celoso

-pero no hagas

-hacer que?

-ponerme celoso porque si no te vas a arrepentir

-a si y que me haras

-esto

Yugi es atacado por Yami por una lluvia de cosquillas que Yugi no pudo soportar

-jajajajajaja ya jaja basta

-me volveras a poner celoso

-jajajaja tal vez jajajaja

-a si-Yami continuaba con las coquillas- y ahora lo volveras a hacer

-jajajaja no ya no pero jajaja basta porfavor

-bien cosquillas terminadas

-jaja gracias

-bueno será mejor que deje descanzar

-no ya me siento mejor te quedas conmigo

-claro hasme un lugar

Yugi se recorre para hacerle un espacio a Yami para que se acostara a su lado en la cama de la enferia

-sabes te amo

-y yo a ti


	2. Chapter 2 2da parte

PERSONAJES

En otra parte del colegio estaba Tristan practicando cuando se la acerca Duke

-hola Tristan

-ahh hola niño de los dados

-que haces

-practico un rato

-te puedo ayudar

-bueno, quieres patear o quieres la portería

-lo que sea solo quiero ayudarte

-ok ponte en el marco de la portería y yo pateare de acuerdo

-si

Así los practicaban futbol a pesar de que Duke era cantante también era buen jugador, practicaron por 1 hora (era receso largo)

-eres bueno lastima que seas cantante y no futbolista

-me gusta lo que hago pero también me gusta practicar cosas diferentes así como el fut

-eso es bueno, oye dadito tienes novio

-no pero estoy enamorado

-de quien?

-de un jugador de futbol que es excelente

-Yami

-no

-Seto

-no

-Bakura

-no

-dime quien es

-sigue tratando estas cerca

-Marik

-tibio

-o no, no me digas que te gusta Kei

-bastante frio diría yo

-entonces soy yo jajajajajaja-Tristan lo había dicho como una broma

-hirviendo

Tristan dejo de reír porque la confesión de Duke lo tomo por sorpresa

-te enamoraste de mi

-si pero creo que enamorarme de alguien como tu es tratar de alcanzar el sol y tocarlo sin saber que tal vez te puedes quemar eres un imposible para mi

-porque?

-simple eres el novio de Daisuke

-ven Duke siéntate aquí

Ambos se fueron a sentar a una banca cerca de la cancha de futbol

-creo que el amor entre Daisuke y yo se acabo

-es posible que el amor se acabe

-si porque a lo mejor nunca hubo amor amenos no de mi parte

-tu no lo amas

-no, me ha gustado una persona desde hace tiempo

-a si y quien es?

-es un niño que juega muy bien a los dados y amo escucharlo cantar

-Tristan…

-si Duke me gustas mucho

Duke de felicidad dejo caer por sus mejillas unas lágrimas

-porque lloras

-de felicidad

-terminare con Daisuke para poder estar contigo por siempre

-te quiero

-y yo a ti

Al terminar el receso Tristan se dirigí hacia el salón para hablar con Daisuke

-Daisuke puedo hablar contigo

-claro Tris

-sabes quiero decirte que… bueno te lo diré sin rodeos quiero terminar nuestra relación

-que estas diciendo? Estas jugando verdad es una broma pues no es de buen gusto

-no estoy jugando es la verdad ya no te amo es mas pensé que te amaba pero no era cierto

-por quien piensas dejarme

-no te dejo por alguien es solo que no te amo

-y amas a alguien mas

-si

-quien es

-Duke Devlin

-y tenias que enamorarte de la persona que mas odio primero me quita el puesto de Dorado y ahora me quita tu amor

-el no te quito nada el te gano el puesto que quieras porque es mejor que tu (uf ese si es un golpe bajo)

-y tu cariño que?

-el se lo gano porque es tierno cosa que tu no eres, tu eres la persona mas fría que he conocido

-a si?

-si, cuando te pedía que saliéramos no querías y lo haciamos cuando tu querías pues ya me canse ya no quiero eso así que terminamos

-de acuerdo pero recuerda esto de mi parte corre que no seas feliz

Daisuke se marcha y maldiciendo a Duke y prometiéndose a el mismo hacer hasta lo imposible por que Tristan y Duke no fueran felices

Bakura no quería entrar a clase de historia lo aburría demasiado así que decidió saltarse esa clase pero jamás se imagino lo que pasaría

-hola Bakura que haces

-nada no quiero entrar a clase de historia

-tu también la odias

-tampoco te gusta la historia ya somos iguales en algo

-entonces vámonos antes de que nos descubran

-vamos sígueme

Bakura tomo de la mono a Ryu y salieron corriendo antes de ser descubiertos se escondieron en la bodega de los artículos de deportes (no piensen mal apenas van al clímax)

-oye Ryu es cierto el rumor de que tu y Yuji son pareja

-quien dice eso?

-parece que el lo esta diciendo por todo el colegio

-claro que no yo estoy enamorado de…

-de quien?

-olvida lo que dije olvídalo por favor

-no ahora me lo dices

-esta bien aunque me arriesgue a que me dejes de hablar te lo diré estoy enamorado de ti Bakura

-enserio lo dices de verdad

-si pero se que eres en imposible porque tu estas enamorado en secreto de Kiyotaka así que mejor dejémoslo así por favor no me dejes de hablar no lo soportaría porque me moriría de dolor así que…

Ryu no paro de hablar a si que Bakura le puso un dedo en la boca callándolo

-basta Ryu deja de hablar

-pero es que no se como podre verte a la cara a estas alturas ya que sabes lo que siento

-pero tu puedes verme del mismo modo que siempre porque yo también te amo

-no hagas eso no juegues conmigo por favor

-no estoy jugando

-dame una razón que sea valida para que deba creer que me amas

Bakura toma entre sus manos el rostro de Ryu y le da un beso corto pero en ese beso Bakura transmitió su amor hacia Ryu

-es suficiente para ti

-si mas que suficiente

-entonces ahora me crees

-mas que antes

-bueno en esa lugar quiero que me digas si aceptas ser mi novio

-claro que si te amo desde que te conocí

-bueno entonces quiero decirlo delante de todos mis amigos

-si yo también lo quiero decir

Bakura ve el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya había terminado la clase de historia

-bueno es hora de irnos

-quisiera que la clase de historia durara para siempre

-y yo digo lo mismo para poder estar contigo mas tiempo sin que nadie nos moleste

-kura es mejor irnos no tardaran en llegar los vigilantes y si nos ven aquí nos reportaran

-muy cierto mi abejita es mejor irnos

Al salir de la bodega donde estaban ocultos son descubiertos por Kiyotaka

-hola Baku porque no entraste a la clase de historia

-porque no tenia ganas

-a bueno y porque estas tomado de la mano de Ryu

-eso es algo que no te importa

-pero Baku yo eh estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo

-lo siento pero yo estoy saliendo con Ryu

-desde cuando

-desde hace exactamente 10 minutos

-jajajaja ósea solo es una calentura

-pues no porque Ryu me interesa de verdad lo amo demasiado como para jugar con el

-kura es mejor irnos no quiero perderme la clase de lectura es mi favorita

-esta bien vamos mi abejita

-si

-adiós Kiyotaka

-si como no haber si te libras de tan fácil Baku

Kiyotaka estaba más que molesto porque le habían quitado a la persona que amaba y más aun porque era el chico que mas odiaba y que siempre odiaría

En el salón de clase se encontraba Marik sentado al lado de Malik y para su suerte el profesor de ingles no fue hacia que aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con el

-hola Marik

-ah hola que tal como te va

-pues bien aquí pasándola

-a que bueno oye Malik te puedo preguntar algo

-si claro

-bueno tu como te le declararías a alguien

-porque la pregunta

-bueno es solo curiosidad

-pues yo lo que haría seria decirle primero lo que siento por esa persona y luego preguntar lo que el siente por mi

-ah y si el no siente nada

-pues no puedes forzar a nadie a quererte

-buen punto

-que apoco te le vas a declarar a alguien

-estoy pensando en hacerlo

-y a quien será?

-no te lo imaginas

-mmm pues no

-piensa un poco

-será a un compañero de clase

-si

-a Kenji

-no a ese ni pensarlo

-Kei

-mal muy mal

-es amigo tuyo

-quiero creer eso

-como no entiendo

-pues mira casi no le hablo pero creo que a el también le agrado

-Seto

-no obvio no el anda con Joey

-lo siento entonces quien

-tu

-espera no estoy para bromas y menos de este tipo

-no estoy bromeando es la verdad me gustas Malik

-enserio pero porque

-porque en ti esta todo lo que yo quiero ser

-entonces no es cariño si no…

-no si es cariño te lo juro eres lo que quiero en mi vida

-enserio

-si quiero que estemos juntos siempre

-Marik es que yo…

-tu no sientes nada por mi

-no es eso a mi también me gustas pero…

-que pasa

-es que estoy saliendo con Kaoru y no creo que quiera dejarme a si de fácil

-yo me encargo

En ese momento Kaoru se acerca a Malik y le pide que se vallan a tomar una soda pero interviene Marik

-vamos por una soda Malik

-que no ves que esta conmigo Kaoru no seas maleducado-intervino Marik

-no te metas el es mi novio y yo l puedo decir lo que quiera el es mi

-perdóname pero el hecho de que sea tu novio no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad

-claro que lo es y además tu quien eres para meterte en lo que no te importa

-me meto porque Malik me gusta y además el quiere estar conmigo

-eso es cierto Malik

-si es cierto no te quiero Kaoru mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Marik

-entonces porque aceptaste ser ni pareja si no me querías

-porque pensé que Marik quería a Kei

-y eso no es cierto porque desde que conocí a Malik me enamore de el

-pero ahora el es mío y no lo voy a dejar entendiste

-pues lo siento Kaoru porque yo ya no quiero estar contigo a si que de mi parte hemos terminado ya no quiero estar contigo

-crees que te voy a dejar tan fácil

-pues lo siento pero aunque tu digas que eres mi novio yo lo negare además a ti te van a catalogar como un cornudo así que tu decides me dejas ser feliz o que te digas cornudo decide

-esto no se quedara a si oíste Malik no dejare que seas feliz oíste

-yo soy feliz a si que no conseguirás arruinarla

-ya veremos

Kaoru se fue muy molesto dejando a Malik a lado de la persona que mas ama

Que bien para todos ahora están con la persona que mas aman pero será posible que esa felicidad dure para siempre todos se preguntaban eso porque habían dejado a personas muy molestas por su decisión de estar juntos pero sabían que si su amor era fuerte también podrirán superar todo

En unos días seria la fiesta de graduación y para eso los chicos Setsu, Yuki, Takashi, Yutaro, Yuji, Kiyotaka, Kaoru, Kenji, Kei y Daisuke ya tenían sus planes para separar a las parejas

En la fiesta todos muy divertidos porque se estaban graduando y porque por fin serian felices

En un lado del salón de fiestas se encontraban Yugi en compañía de todos sus amigos

-que bueno que por fin terminamos la escuela y pasamos al siguiente año

-si Yugi muy cierto y que harán Yami y tu estas vacaciones

-bueno vamos a ir a la casa de campo para pasar unos días

-irán tus padres-pregunto Malik muy curioso

-no iremos solo el y yo

-uuuuu cuidado con portarse mal- Ryu se burlo de el

-que claro que no-Yugi estaba tan rojo por el comentario de Ryu

-bueno Joey que harán tu y Seto en vacaciones

-iremos a su casa en la playa

-que bien

-y tu que harás con Marik estas vacaciones

-iremos de campamento y tu Duke

-Tristan tiene una prueba en parís a si que iremos para halla y Ryu tu que harás

-nos iremos a Egipto a ver las pirámides

Los amigos estaban felices platicando de sus planes de vacaciones al igual que sus respectivas parejas

Y como cada año los DORADOS tenían que cantar una canción para la escuela

-muy bien están todos listos para escuchara a los DORADOS

El público muy impaciente pidió escuchar a los DORADOS

-bueno pues aquí están Yugi Joey Malik Duke y Ryu nuestros DORADOS

El grupo d amigos entro al escenario

-muy buenas noches a todos espero que se estén divirtiendo-los animo Joey

-siiiiiiiiiiii!- el publico estaba impaciente

-bueno pues como primer numero les vamos a presentar la canción cambiando el destino espero que les guste-Yugi los animo a cantar- y a cantar todos

YUGI

Te descubrí aquella tarde  
Tan callada  
Para minarnos, nos falto valor

JOEY  
Entre la arena y junto al mar  
Nos acercamos tu y yo  
Buscando un beso

RYU  
Habia miedo en tu mirada  
Yo temblaba  
Rozar tus labios fue tocar el sol

MALIK  
Y con un nudo en nuestra voz  
Nos entregamos tanto amor  
Amor infinito

TODOS  
Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
Con nuestros cuerpos  
Juntos ir cambiando el destino  
Y al atardecer tu piel  
Ilumino mi corazón  
Aquella vez

DUKE  
Cayo una lagrima de niña  
Sobre tu cara  
Nos sonreímos abrazándonos

YUGI  
Y en el anden de aquel adiós  
La infancia se nos escapo  
Al doblar la esquina

TODOS  
Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
Con nuestros cuerpos  
Juntos ir cambiando el destino  
Y al atardecer tu piel  
Ilumino mi corazón  
Aquella vez

Al terminar la canción subieron las parejas de cada uno de ellos para besarlos tiernamente delante de todos y darles la sorpresa mas grande

-y bueno los DORADOS por su maravillosa actuación tendrán un premio por parte de las personas que mas los aman-dice Yami tomando el micrófono de Yugi en sus manos

-y como dijo Yami una sorpresa ojala les guste-era la primera vez que Seto cantaba pero lo haría por Joey

YAMI

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

SETO

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Se que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Se que pronto estaré en tu camino

TRISTAN

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

TODOS

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envió canciones de 4.40

Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

MARIK

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

No me importa que diga el destino

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Y beberme de ti lo prohibido

BAKURA

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

TODOS

Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado

No perderé la esperanza de estar contigo

Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado

Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido

Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado

Quiero amanecer besando toda...

Toda tu ternura mi niña, mi vida te necesito

TODOS

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envió canciones de 4.40

Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

A todos les gusto la interpretación de los chicos pero ahora que pasara que pasara como comenzaran la venganza de los enemigos de ellos

La graduación paso poco a poco y en ese momento comenzó todo

A medida que pasaba el día los amigos estaban mas felices que nada pero el plan de nuestros queridos Daisuke y Kei ya tenían sus planes

-Duke espérame por favor quiero hablar contigo-Daisuke ponía en marcha su plan

-mira si vienes a molestar será mejor que tragues tu veneno porque no quiero discutir hoy y menos contigo

-me rindo Duke yo se que el amor de Tristan no es para mi porque siempre te perteneció pero no quiero que tu yo terminemos mal por eso quiero pedirte que seamos amigos por favor me quiero llevar bien contigo

-me lo estas diciendo enserio

-si es la verdad de hecho Kei también esta arrepentido y en estos momentos le esta pidiendo perdón a Tris… perdón a Tristan

-esta bien seamos amigos

La venganza de Kie y Daisuke esta marchando a la perfección han pasado las semanas y las cosas entre Daisuke y Duke van bien pero todo cambio

-Duke tengo algo que decirte

-que cosa

-no mejor olvídalo no quiero que creas que esto es asunto mio o que te quiero hacer daño ahora que somos amigos no quiero ser yo el que te lastime

-de que estas hablando

-no… no te diré nada por mi no sabrás nada

-dímelo yo confió en ti y se que no me lastimarías

-pero es que…

-si no me lo dices creeré que no eres mi amigo

-esta bien te lo diré solo porque te aprecio y se que somos amigos

-bueno entonces dímelo

-lo que pasa es que… ahí no se como decirte sin lastimarte

-solo dilo

-bueno Tristan te esta engañando

-pero que estas diciendo quien te dijo eso

-es que nadie me lo dijo yo lo vi abrazando a otra persona pero lamentablemente no pude ver quien era

-pero esta seguro de lo que dices

-si lamentablemente esa es la verdad

Duke no aguanto mas y se soltó a llorar

Mientras tanto en la otra parte del colegio estaba Tristan con sus amigos cuando es llamado por alguien

-Tristan puedo hablar contigo

-si ya voy para allá chicos ya regreso

Tristan salió corriendo dejando comentarios a sus espaldas

-que pasa Kei

-bueno es difícil lo que te voy a decir pero eres mi amigo y no te mereces ser engañado

-de que hablas

-bueno quiero decirte que Duke te engaña

-estas loco el nunca haría eso

-pero lamentablemente lo hizo y yo lo vi

-con quien me engaña

-no lo conozco y no lo alcance a ver pero se estaban besando

-como pudo hacer eso

Tristan salió corriendo en busca de Duke y cuando lo encontró el se encontaba en una banca sentado llorando

Duke al ver a Tristan se levanta y le una bofetada

-eso fue por tu traición

-entonces-Tristan le soltó una bofetada a el también- esta es por ser un infiel

-yo no lo soy lo eres tu o me vas a negar que no me engañas te vieron con otro

- asi pues a ti también te vieron con otro

-yo no te engaño

-no te creo nada

-piensa lo que quieras pero quiero decirte que no quiero a mi lado a un infiel como tu así que se termino

-lo mismo digo me largo de aquí esta lugar apesta

-pues entonces vete y no regreses nunca te odio

-y tu me das asco

Tristan se fue del lugar dejando a Duke hecho un mar de lagrimas el plna de Kei y Daisuke dio resultado los habían separado y ahora se encargarían de conquistarlos y lo lograrían ya que el corazón de ambos estaba destrozado y ellos se aprovecharían de eso

Después de la separación de Tristan y Duke todos los chicos salieron del colegio pero a Bakura se le olvidaron unos libros y regreso a su loquer pero del otro lado se escuchavan murmullos

-si es enserio no puedo creer que haga eso

-pero cuando lo viste

-empezo la semana pasada y sigue porque lo vi hoy otravez

-no puedo creer que Ryu engañe al lindo de Bakura

Ante la mención de su nombre Bakura no supo que hacer

-no lo creo mi abejita no me engañaría nunca, no voy a creer en los chismes de los demás por esa razón tristan y duke se separaron y yo no lo voy a creer

Después de escuchar eso se fue de ese lugar y no pensó mas en eso pero por otra parte de la escuela a Ryu le llagaban los mismos chismes pero al igua que Bakura no le quiezo tomar importancia haci que se fue a reunir con sus amigos

Bukura le conto a sus amigos lo que había escuchado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no tomar en cuenta lo escucho pero hubo una persona que no estuvo de acuerdo

-pues yo que tu investigaría

-pero Tristan como es posible que tu mi amigo no me des la razón de que no es mas que un chisme

-yo pensé lo mismo en el momento en que me contaron que Duke me engañaba pero ya vez todo fue cierto el me engañaba y ahora el y yo estamos separados

-Tristan me estas diciendo que es probable que mi abejita, mi niño, mi Ryu me esta engañando

-no estoy diciendo eso pero será mejor que investigues

-para que no creeas que mi abejita me engaña lo investigare y te demostrare que Ryu no es asi

Y diciendo eso Bakura se fue y por una semana no consigui nada que le demostrara que Ryu lo engañaba pero los rumores seguían corriendo por todos lados y Bakura ya no soportaba los rumores que lo amenazaban y por ese motivo empezó a cambiar su actitud con Ryu

Una tarde después del colegio Bakura y Ryu se fueron a caminar por todos lados pero el ambiente para la pareja no era el mas apropiado

-y que haremos hoy Kura

-mmm… lo que quieras- la voz de Bakura no era de lo mas amorosa y no era la que Ryu esperaba

-y que te parece si vamos al cine

-esta bien

-que te pasa estas muy frio conmigo

-no me pasa nada

-no te creo

-bueno quieres saber lo que me pasa, me pasa que no me aguanto que mi nombre este en boca de todos

-de que estas hablando

-mira hace mas de dos semanas que escucho un rumor de que me engañas con otra persona y no solo eso si no que esa persona es muy conocida para mi

-y tu lo crees?

-al principio no pero ahora tengo mis dudas

-eres un… tonto

-no me digas asi

-que mas te puedo decir pero ya veo dudas de mi y si ese es el motivo del porque estas tan frio conmigo será mejor que nos demos un tiempo y si estas seguro de que me amas y que confias en mi ya veremos si nos damos una nueva oportunidad

Ryu salió del lugar sin darle oportunidad a Bakura de nada y en Bakura se formularon un monton de sentimientos desde culpa hasta tristeza pero todo fue por creer en cosas no que tenían pruebas ni fundamentos

Ryu estaba triste y la primera persona que se encontraba en su camino fue Yuji

-que te pasa Ryu esta muy ajitado y tu cara se ve triste

-es que… es que… mi Kura duda de mi pienza que lo engaño y ahora el y yo terminamos

Ryu abrazo a Yuji sin darse cuenta que Bakura estaba detrás de ellos

-ya veo que solo querías librarte de mi para estar con tu amante

-que no es cierto

-como que mira como te vengo a encontrar abrazado de tu amante si apenas terminamos nuestra relación

-pienza de mi lo que quieras ya no me importa nada vete y dejame con mi "amante" dices si lo es entonces mira

Ryu beso a Yuji en frente de Bakura el cual entro en shock y solo se fue dejando lagrimas en las mejillas de Ryu al verlo partir

Pero no todas las parejas cayeron en las trampas la excepción a so fue Malik y Marik y Seto y Joey y claro por su puesto Yami y Yugi

Una tarde el grupo de parejas estaba planeando la reconciliación de sus amigos

Pero del otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Setsu fumando un cigarro a escondidas cuando es sorprendido por la espalda por una persona que el conocía muy bien

-pero mira nada mas el gran Setsu se espanta tan fácil-decía la voz a sus espaldas

-tu-decía volteando –pero como es posible que estés aquí tan rápido si no tiene mucho que te llame

-para mi no hay nada imposible y lo sabes

-si lo se muy bien

-bueno y quisiera saber para que me mandaste llamar

-tengo un trabajito para ti Mateo

-así dime de que se trata

-eres la persona con mas parecido a este hombre- le dice mostrándole una foto- y necesito que te hagas pasar por el

-con mucho gusto te debo muchas y esta será la mejor manera de pagarte

-bien te mostrare como actuaba el como caminaba y todo para que te crean

-ok y cuando quieres que aparezca en escena

-hoy a la hora de la salida

-esta bien entonces pongámonos a trabajar

-bien

Mientras tanto en el salón de música el equipo de los DORADOS practicaba en compañía de sus amigos

Pero una canción en particular llamo la atención de Yami

-muy bien Yugi por favor la canción No. 4 por favor- le pidió la profesora

-si

-listo comienza

Siempre seras la niña que me llene el alma como mar

inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejana como el horizonte

gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios

solo queda el eco de mi desengaño

sigo aqui en mis sueños de seguirte amando

Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera

si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas

me quedare colgado de este sentimientoo

CORO

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

por amarte asiii por amarte asii x amarte

II

Asi voy caminando en esta cuerda floja

por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra

precio del amor que me negaste un dia

contando los segundos que pasan x verte

haciendote culpable de mi propia suerte

su mundo esta despierto con hacerte mia

Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera

si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas

me quedare colgado de este sentimientoo

CORO

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

por amarte asiii por amarte asii x amarte

CORO

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

por amarte asiii por amarte asii x amarteee

Seto al notar la cara de Yami le pregunta

-estas bien

-esa canción? Es la canción de Dorian

-y lo se te trajo recuerdos verdad

-si y muchos

-pero no se los des a notar a Yugi amigo

-no claro que no eso ya es un asunto del pasado

-que bueno me alegra tanto que seas el mismo que una vez fuiste

-gracias

Al terminar los ensayos todos salieron del salón de música para dirigirse a sus hogares, todos iban riendo y caminando lentamente pero de una manera inesperada Yami se detuvo al paso y no dijo nada solo se quedo como estatua dejando a los demás confundidos

-mi amor que te pasa-le pregunta Yugi

Pero Yami no contesto

-Yami despierta que te pasa

-Dorian-susurro Yami pero todos lo escucharon

-DORIAN!-gritaron todos los amigos de Yami

En ese momento Yugi dirigió su mirada hacia la puesta de salida y en ese momento se acordó de esa pesadilla que tuvo en la enfermería el día que se desmallo y un terror inundo todo su ser y supo que tal vez perdería a Yami.

Yami seguía sin mover ni un dedo la imagen del chico en la entrada lo dejo paralizado

-Yami de verdad es Dorian?- pregunto Yugi con una cara de profundo dolor

-no, no es el, Dorian esta muerto

Entonces se dirigieron a la puerta pero a Yami no le salían palabras al ver al fantasma

Al llegar a la puerta y poniendo en marcha el plna de Setsu, Mateo se acercoa Yami y lo abrazo en frente de Yugi pero Yami en ningún momento solto la mano de Yugi

-hola Yamir-a Yami le sorprendió escuchar ese nombre asi era como le llamaba Dorian a el- Yamir no me vas a saludar soy yo tu tu Dori no te acuerdas de mi

-tu no eres Dorian no lo eres

-claro que lo soy

-Dorian esta muerto tu no me vas a hacer creer que eres Dorian

-mis padres me hicieron pasar por muerto para que me alejara de ti y ahora regrese para estar a tu lado y ya no dejarte jamás- "Dorian" intento abrazar a Yami pero este de alejo de el antes que si quiera lo tocara

-Dorian viene a mi en sueños, Dorian me dice que es feliz, Dorian me dice que sea feliz con Yugi, Dorian esta feliz por mi, y Dorian esta muerto porque el me dijo que yo ya era parte de un pasado doloroso pero también feliz porque gracias a que nos conocimos supimos lo que era el amor y ahora tu vienes a hacerte pasar por el, y pretendes que yo te crea estas mal

-pero yo soy Dorian la persona que mas amas en el mundo y la única que amaras

Eso hizo que Yugi bajara la cabeza y su mirada reflejaba tristeza, Yami lo jalo y lo abrazo

-el es la persona que amo y que amare siempre no se que pretendes con todo esto y no se quien te pago para que lo hicieras pero no pretendas que te crea una palabra de lo que dices

-que quieres que haga para convencerte- dijo "Dorian" con unas falsas lagrimas en sus ojos

-nada porque no te creeré ni una sola palabra, aquí a mi lado esta la persona que amo y alla en el cielo esta un Dorian que esta muy feliz por mi asi que si me disculpas tengo que ir a comer con mis amigos y con mi novio

Pasando de largo ante el falso Dorian Yami y sus amigos salieron del colegio dejando muy molesto a Mateo

-maldito no me creyo nada

-no esperaba que te creyera tan fácilmente-dijo Setsu apareciendo desde atrás

-espero que des una oportunidad mas

-pero claro que si como ya te había dicho Yami es muy difícil de convencer pero no te preocupes aremos que crea

-el me dijo que el tal Dorian viene a el en sueños

-mmmm, eso nos puede servir de algo pero dejame pensar

-perdona que te pregunte pero porque tanto interés en que ese tal Yami recuerde a Dorian

-para que quieres saber

-bueno es solo curiosidad

-bueno como me estas ayudando muy bien te lo dire, porque asi podre separar a Yugi de su lado si logro meterle aunque sea una pequeña duda mi plan funcionara de maravilla

-ok eso lo haces porque te aferraste a ese chico

-eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia

En un restaurante estaban todos los amigo (menos las parejas separadas) pero Yugi tenia sus dudas

-de verdad el no era Dorian

-no, mi Yugi el no era, se moverá, hablara y sabra como me decía Dorian y como le decía yo a el pero el verdadero Dorian no era tan prepotente como este

-prepotente Yami?

-si el dijo "pero yo soy Dorian la persona que mas amas en el mundo y la única que amaras"-dijo repitiendo las palabras- pero el verdadero Dorian una ocacion me dijo "el dia me dejes de amar y encuentres a alguien que te haga mas feliz que yo ese dia nos veremos como amigos y te prometo que nunca hare algo para romper ese amor"

-Dorian dijo eso Yami- pregunto Seto

-si Seto y te juro que averiguare quien esta intentando hacernos daño a Yugi y a mi lo juro no descansare hasta en contrarlo

A la mañana siguiente Yami y Yugi llegaban a la escuela como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y tomados de la mano

Al entrar a la escuela "Dorian" los esperaba en la pero puerta Yami nisiquiera lo miro y anuque Yugi le dijo que el estaba esperándolo dijo qu no le tomara importancia y que no le creyera nada de lo que el dijera

Al pasar a su lado…

-hola Yamir- saludo "Dorian"- no me vas a saludar

-lo siento pero no puedo saludar a alguien a quien en mi vida eh visto

-pero soy yo Do…

-mira- lo interrumpió- quiero que tengas muy en claro que nunca te voy a creer que eres Dorian, el esta muerto y no voy a dejar que me atormentes y mucho menos voy a dejar que interfieras en mi vida, me costo mucho volver aser feliz y todo fue gracias a Yugi asi que será mejor que le digas a la persona que te esta pagando por hacerto esto que ya no pierda su tiempo que nunca caere en su trampa ok, hasta luego, ah, y el dia que me digas tu nombre te saludare mientras tanto olvidalo adiós

Mateo se qudo mas que sorprendido al saber que Yami no fue engañado tan fácilmente

Yami y Yugi segian caminando cuando Yugi no aguanto mas y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Yami

-oye amor

-dime

-¿deverdad el no es Dorian?

-no, el no es Dorian

-¿y como puedes estar tan seguro?

-por algo conoci a Dorian por mucho tiempo y aunque lo nuestro no funciono ahora se porque se fue

-¿Cómo, no entiendo?

-ahora entiendo porque los dioses se lo llevaron el tenia una misión y al cumplirla se fue

-¿y cual era su misión?

-hacer que naciera en mi el sentimiento del amor y hacer que por lo menos una vez en mi vida siguiera mis sueños- contesto con una sonrisa al recordar lo que vivio con Dorian y Yugi lo noto

-¿lo sigues amando Yami?-pregunto Yugi con tristeza

-el esta en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y te sere sincero nunca se olvida a una persona que quieres y pierdes pero es solo eso cariño porque aunque Dorian me enseño a amar ahora tengo a mi lado a la persona que amo y quiero que este para siempre a mi lado

-mi Yami- Yugi no dijo nada mas solo se lanzo a los brazos de Yami para abrazarlo y besarlo con todo su amor- te amo

-y yo a ti y ahora dime tienes mas preguntas para mi

-te molesta que te haga preguntas?

-pero para nada me gusta oir tu voz

-bueno solo me quedan dos preguntas

-y cuales son?

-la primera es ¿Cómo era Dorian?

-pues mira el era una persona que siguia sus sueños y no descansaba hasta lograrlos y no dejaba que sus amigos dejaran de luchar por sus sueño, no era atractivo como tu- Yugi se sonrojo- pero lo que me atrajo de el fue su manera de ver la vida con optimismo aunque todo este perdido y también que cuando estabas a su lado sentías una paz, pero con eso no quiero decir que tu me atrajiste por ser lindo, la verdad es que hay unas similitudes enrtre tu y Dorian pero no te escoji por eso si no porque la verdad te amo mas de lo que ame a Dorian y siento contigo cosas que nunca había sentido al lado de Dorian

-ai Yami te amo tanto

-lo se y yo a ti tambiente amo, bueno cual es tu otra pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu sueño Yami?

-mi sueño? valla buena pregunta pues mira- lo pensó por un momento- antes mi sueño era ser un buen futbolista después me atrajo el canto y ahora ese es mi sueño ser un cantante y estar a tu lado siempre

-pero y el futbol?

-seguire con el futbol pero también quiero probar cosas nuevas

-lo lograras Dorian y yo te apoyamos

-gracias pero ahora vámonos tenemos que planear reunir a un par de parejitas tercas

-jajajaja es verdad vamos

Asi caminaron para llegar a donde los esperaban sus amigos

En la cafetería se reunieron Marik con Malik, Seto y Joey y Yami y Yugi plañendo hacer lo posible para juntar a sus amigos

-creo que la mejor forma de juntarlos es una cena- sujirio Marik

-no creo que Tirstan quiera ir, desde que termino con Duke no asiste a reuniones- suspiro Joey- creo que Tristan debería emplear las tres d´s

-que son las tres d´s cachorro- pregunto Seto muy intrigado

-jajajajaja son dulzura, diplomacia y doblegarse

-jajajajajajaja creo que no le caería nada mal un poco de eso- Yami comento entre risas

-entonces que hacemos amor-pregunto Yugi

-yo creo que seria conveniente en el caso de Tristan con su supuesta "infidelidad" podríamos hacer mmmmm- pensó Yami- para mi ver primero hay que pedirle a los chicos que vallamos a un restaurant entre amigos

-pero se darán cuanta de todo si los sitamos a los cuatro en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora

-no Seto tengo planeado que Malik y Joey lleven a Ryu a el resturant Pierre Gagnaire tu y Marik convence a Bakura de asisti a la cita a las 8:00 para que se encuantren- dijo Yami

-y nosotros que haremos Yami-pregunto Seto- yo no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados

-tu y yo siteroms a Tritan en el restaurant Costa Smeralda y tu mi Yugi llevaras a Duke a las 8:00

-pero con que pretexto los sitaremos ahí amor

-les diremos que es para estar los amigos juntos y estoy seguro de que asistirán

-bueno y cuando vamos a realizar este plan

-que les parece esta noche

-esta bien yo me encargo de Duke amor

-mientras Joey y yo de Ryu

-bien porfavor si surge algún contra tiempo llámenme al celular ok

-esta bien- dijeron los demás

Ya por la tarde los chicos comenzaron a llamer a sus amigos para hacer la cita Seto y Yami fueron los primeros

Rin Rin Rin

-hola buenas tardes habla a la casa de la familia Taylor

-hola buenas tardes se encontrara Tristan

-si a quien anuncio

- a sus amigos Yami y Seto

-un momento

Tristan tardo solo unos segundos en contestar el teléfono

-hola como estas hace mucho que no llamaban que onda ya se olvidaron de Tristan o que

-jajajaja claro que no es solo que tu no quieres salir cuando nos reunimos los amigos

-porque se que Duke estará ahí por eso no voy con ustedes

-pero porque no hablas con el a lo mejor es un malentendido

-no me interesa hablar con el

-amigo tu lo sigues amando yo lo se

-Yami lo amo igual o mas que el primer dia pero si no es ciero que el me engaño seguramente ya no me va aceptar

-eso no lo puedes saber hasta que hables con el

-sera mejor que lo deje asi, bueno y a que se debe la llamada

-asi bueno nos vamos a reunir los amigos para cenar asi que porque no vienes con nosotros

-estara Duke

-no solo vamos a ser Seto y yo.

-esta bien acepto ir con ustedes en donde nos vemos

-nos vamos a ver en el restaurant Costa Smeralda a las 8:00 esta bien

-si esta bien entonces nos vemos ahí

-ok no llegues tarde ok

-no lo hare adiós

-adios

Ambos colgaron el teléfono

-bien todo salió deacuerdo al plan solo espero que los demás puedan convencer a esos necios que tenemos como amigos

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien Yami tu plna fue de lo mejor y todo funcionara

-jaja eso espero bueno vamos a llamar a los demás para saber que paso con Ryu, Bakura y Duke

-ok

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

**_ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS SON LA HISTORIA QUE LLEVO HASTA AHORA_**

**_APARTIR DEL CAPITULO 3 SEGURA LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA_**

**_ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO LO QUE LLEVO_**

**_Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MAS LA CONTINUACION _**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FIC Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO_**

**_BYE_**


	3. Chapter 3: LA RECONCILIACION

_**APARTIR DE AQUI CONTINUO LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO**_

* * *

UN COLEGIO LLENO DE SORPRESAS

El plan de Yami estaba saliendo a la perfeccion a las ocho de la noche los todos estaban esperando a la respectiva pareja

TRISTAN Y DUKE

En el restaurante Costa Smeralda Yami y Seto se encontraban esperando a Tristan mientras que Yugi esperaba a Duke unas calles mas alejando para que no se dieran cuenta

Al entrar al restaurante Tristan Seto y Yami subieron por unas escaleras para entrar en una habitación donde habían reservado para tener una cena en privado teniendo bien preparada la comida y las bebidas

Al ver que ninguno de sus amigos llegaba a la cita Tristan pregunta

-que paso con los demás no que íbamos a cenar todos juntos-Tristan frunció el seño

-si claro pero a lo mejor no los dejaron pasar- Yami se para de su asiento y se acerca a la puerta- ire a ver que paso no tardo

-te acompaño- Tristan se pone de pie dispuesto a acompañarlo

-no te molestes me puede acompañar Seto-se apresuro a contestar Yami- no tardaremos solo vajaremos a recepción por que mientras volvemos sal a la terraza hay una vista hermosa y seguro te gustara

Yami y Seto salen y bajan a recepción para llamar a Yugi por teléfono y decirle que Tristan ya estaba en el lugar ecordado

Mientras tanto Yugi se encuentra con Duke

-Yami me acaba de llamar dice que ya están el restaurante y que nos esperan ahí, vamos

-Yugi estas seguro que no estará Tristan lo que menos quiero es encontrármelo- pregunto con melancolía en su vos

-si estoy seguro el dijo que no iria

-bueno entonces vamos- dijo mientras tomaban su camino hacia el restaurante, al llegar a el Yugi dijo su nombre y los hicieron pasar al comedor reservabo

Al llegar el primero en entra fue Yugi pero al no ver a nadie se dio cuenta que Tristan ya estaría en la terrasa asi que decidió que era su turno de salir

-creo que nos han de estar esperando abajo ire a ver esperame aquí

-no quieres que valla contigo

-no Duke en cuento encuentre a Yami y a los demás no tardaremos en subir

Al salir Yugi Seto y Yami ya estaba en la puerta para cerrarla por fuera y dejarlos solos

Tristan se encontraba en la terraza y cuando entro y vio a Duke parado en la puerta, los dos se quedaron en shock al verse después de de lo ocurrido entre ellos, en sus ojos se veía amor, trsiteza, y ambos en sus mentes recordaron sus mejores momento juntos

Duke se volteo y trato de salir de ahí pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban enserrados, y tocando desde dentro llamo a sus amigo para que abrieran la puerta

-Yugi porfavor habre la puerta- pedia Duke mientra movia la perilla de la puerta para salir

-lo siento Duke pero hasta que tu y Tristan arreglen su problema no los vamos a dejar salir asi que si quieren salir rápido mas vale que empiezen a hablar- contesto Seto

-Seto abre la puerta esto no es divertido- grito Tristan tocando la puerta desde dentro pero manteniendo distancia de Duke

-ya lo dijo Seto mientras no arreglen las cosas no saldrá- dijo Yami con una sonrisa en los labios

-tarde a temprano tendrán que abir la puerta- Tristan los reto

-lo siento Tristan haci pasen tres días ustedes no saldrán de aquí- contesto Yugi al reto de Tristan

-asi que nosotros nos vamos a cenar, mientras ustedes diviértanse- Seto Yami y Yugi se alejaron del lugar dejándolos enserrados

Dentro Duke y Tristan no sabien que hacer, Duke solto un suspiro y se sento en una de las sillas de la habitación

Mientras Tristan hacia lo mismo frente a el, unos minutos de silencio solo lograban ponerlos mas nerviosos asi queTristan sabia que tenia que poner el remedio y decidió hablar

-bueno ya que estaremos aquí por un largo rato, dime como has estado- pregunto Tristan viendo en la dirección opuesta de donde estaba Duke

-pues eh estado bien y tu como has estado- pregunto Duke muy nervioso

-bien también

-que bueno- contesto y luego de un suspiro continuo- eres feliz

-claro- "claro que no como podría ser feliz si tu no estas a mi lado" pensó- y tu eres feliz Duke

-si- "al menos uno de los dos es feliz"- estas con alguien bueno quiero decir estas saliendo con alguien porque a lo mejor te esta esperando o esta buscándote

-no no estoy con nadie- "porque sigo esperando que un dia me perdones y me des otra oportunidad"- Duke te quiero preguntar una cosa pero quiero que me respondas con la mayor sinceridad

-pregunta lo que quieras- "si quieres saber si aun te amo la respuesta es que te amo con todo mi corazón y que nunca voy a dejar de amarte"- que quires saber

-hace días eh estado pesando en el dia que terminamos y quiero saber quien fue la persona que te dijo que yo te estaba engañando?

-la persona que me lo dijo fue Daisuke, pero porque lo pregutas eso ya no tiene importancia

-claro que la tiene porque ahora entiendo todo

-pues te molestaría explicarme porque yo no entiendo nada- pidió Duke con el seño frunsido al no entender nada

-mira el dia que terminamos Daisuke y yo para poder estar juntos tu y yo el nos dijo que nunca seriamos felices lo recuerdas

Duke pensó y luego asintió al recordar eso

-bueno pues encaja todo Daisuke se hzo tu amigo no- Duke asintió- y Kei estaba enamorado de ti, Kei se hizo amigo mio y el fue quien me dijo que tu me estabas engañando, aun no lo entiendes verdad

-no, no se a que quieres llegar con eso

-quiero llegar a que Daisuke y Kei planearon todo, ellos planearon separarno no te das cuenta todo esta claro- dijo Tristan con una sonrisa

-entonces eso explica las llamadas- recordó Duke

-que llamadas?

-cuando terminamos Kei empezó a llamarme por teléfono tratando de que saliera con el pero yo nunca quise, lo que el y Daisuke querían era que estubieramos libres para ellos

-exacto, además de eso nos quierian hacer daño a los dos

-si y lo lograron- contesto Duke al recordar la escena donde habían llegado hasta los golpes por culpa de una mentira bien intencionada

_**Flash Back**_

_**Tristan salió corriendo en busca de Duke y cuando lo encontró el se encontaba en una banca sentado llorando**_  
_**Duke al ver a Tristan se levanta y le una bofetada**_

_**-eso fue por tu traición**_

_**-entonces-Tristan le soltó una bofetada a el también- esta es por ser un infiel**_

_**-yo no lo soy lo eres tu o me vas a negar que no me engañas te vieron con otro**_

_**- asi pues a ti también te vieron con otro**_

_**-yo no te engaño**_

_**-no te creo nada**_

_**-piensa lo que quieras pero quiero decirte que no quiero a mi lado a un infiel como tu así que se termino**_

_**-lo mismo digo me largo de aquí esta lugar apesta**_

_**-pues entonces vete y no regreses nunca te odio**_

_**-y tu me das asco**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-creo que lo que me queda decirte o mas bien pedirte es que me perdones Duke nunca quise hacerte daño- Tristan se paro de su asiento, rodeo la mesa se arrodillo ante Duke y tomo sus manos- habrá en tu corazón perdón para mi Duke, poras perdonar a este idiota por todo el daño que te hizo

-claro como no podría perdónate- "si te amo demasiado"- y espero que tu también me puedas perdonar algún dia

- ese dia es hoy- Tristan le sonrio a Duke, solo le quedaba una cosa por preguntar- y crees que tu corazón me pueda dar otra oportunidad de entrar en tu vida una vez mas

-nunca has salido de mi corazón y mi vida te pertenece desde el primer dia que te conoci- Duke se inclina y le da un tireno beso a Tristan

Después de una horas que pasaron hablando Yami, Seto y Yugi se acercaron a la perta y tocaron

-terminaron o necesitan mas tiempo- pregunto Seto

-terminamos podrían abrirnos- pidió Tristan

-arreglaron el problema o no Duke- le pregunto Yugi a su amigo

-si Yugi ahora todo esta aclarado- responde Duke con una sonrisa en la boca

Yami abrió la puerta y vio salir a la pareja tomada de la mano

-valla todo salió bien- comenta Yami

-no te mato porque gracias a tu mentira Duke y yo ya estamos bien y estamos juntos como tenia que ser desde siempre todo esta arreglado asi que en ves de matarte te lo agradesco y estoy en deuda con los tres

-estamos en deuda- corrijio Duke

-no hay de que-contesta Yami- asi es como tendrían que hacer estado siempre, bueno y a todo esto quien fue el culpable de este problema

-Daisuke y Kei ellos planearon esto para separnos a Duke y a mi

-malditos pero ma la van a pagar- Seto estaba furioso

-ya no importa nosotros decidimos no vengarnos, Duke y yo pensamos que no queremos hacer lo mismo que ellos asi que mejor lo dejaremos asi

-tomaron la decisión correcta chicos no vale la pena rebajarse a la altura ellos felicito ahora sean fuertes y no permitan que nadie se vulva a meter en su felicidad

-lo tendremos en cuenta Yami, y a todo esto aun no sabes quien es el tipo que se esta haciendo pasar por Dorian

-no chicos pero de algo estoy seguro Setsu esta detrás de esto

-y como lo sabes Yami- pregunto Tristan

-porque no es la primera vaez que intentan separarnos a Yugi y a mi pero no caeremos en la trampa- afirmo Yami

-no lo haremos amor, no caeremos- Yugi toma de la mano a Yami y con un pequeño apretón confirmo lo que había dicho.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_**

**_NOS VEMOS _**

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA RECONCILIACION 2da PARTE (RYU Y BAKURA)_**

**_BYE_**


End file.
